The Book of Ryanatu
by Maggie4
Summary: Syd and Nigel set out to New Zealand when a mysterious man asks them to find a book that doesn't exist. !Epilogue!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no right's whatsoever to Relic Hunter. I do own any characters you don't recognise.

A/N: They'll be certain references to made-up towns and villages and such in this story and the main character's from the past are out of another fic of mine entitled 'Change'; which you can find in the Fantasy section.

****

The book of Ryanatu

CHAPTER ONE

1218 B.C

Lord Ryanatu of Senalar stood on the borders of his village, his beautiful home destroyed; fires where still raging in the stables the horses had fled or been stolen by the Captain's men long ago. His eyes searched the area and they wandered to the wood and thatch house he'd shared with his wife and child it had been lit with the burning torches first the wood now black and charred the fire burnt out long ago.

He looked down at the leather book that he held in his hand his name engraved on the front; no more words could fit on the pages there was nothing more to tell.

The old Ryanatu came back in that instant, the assassin, the animals he'd repressed, he saw a rider in the distance and he drew his sword from the sheath across his back. He touched the blade to his forehead then sliced through the air, severing the rider's head from his body. Three more riders stopped their mounts fifty yards from where he stood, they fled and Ryan gave chase; the book falling to the floor in the mud.

PRESENT DAY

"Oh Sydney you got a call about twenty minutes ago from some guy in New Zealand!" Karen called out as she noticed Sydney Fox walk towards her office.

Sydney stopped in mid-step and turned around, "Did he give a name?"

"Yeah, Owen Jacobs he wants you to find some old book for him The Book of Reno, Rolandu or something like that I wrote it down somewhere…" Karen paused thinking for a moment, "It's on the desk in your office" she added.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit…Tired" Sydney asked concerned.

"I'm fine just a little tired", she said yawning.

That's what I…Never mind", Sydney walked into her office closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk and looked around for the note Karen had left, she found it after searching for five minutes "'The Book of Ryanatu'" she spoke out loud to herself.

The phone rang at her side and she answered it after the second ring "Hello --".

She was cut off by a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Sydney Fox?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Owen Jacobs it is imperative that you come to New Zealand at once there is a book a very important book that I need you to find".

Nigel walked into the office and leaned against the desk waiting for her to get off the phone.

"Yes you said you wanted to find 'The Book of Ryanatu'".

Nigel looked up at that his curiosity piqued seeing his sudden interest Sydney turned on the speakerphone so they could both hear the conversation.

"Yes Miss Fox, have you heard of this before?"

Nigel spoke up "It's dated back to twelve hundred B.C but its just a mythical book that supposedly talked about magical beings; Changeling and dwarves --"

"Who are you!" Jacobs asked abruptly cutting Nigel off in mid-flow.

"This is Nigel Bailey --".

Jacobs cut Sydney off this time it seemed to be a habit of his.

"Yes I know of you well Mr Bailey this mythical book as you put it, it real. And it could save my people if the two of you could get it back".

"We'll have to get back to you" Sydney told the New Zealander.

They heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line "Don't take too long" he told them before putting down the phone.

"What do you think?" Sydney asked.

Nigel folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders, a bit of hair fell in front of his eyes "I don't know Syd it sounds impossible that this book _could_ exist but if it does…" he trailed off.

"It would be the chance of a lifetime that we miss" she broke out into a huge grin, "Ask Karen to cancel all my classes I'll tell our new client we'll set out as soon as we can".

Nigel turned towards the door "He'll be thrilled".

*Feedback Please*


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Karen carried a pile of papers and hurried in Sydney's office placing them on the table as they fell out of her hands, a handful fell on the floor and she scooped to pick them up, the phone rang in the other room and sighing, she went to answer it.

"Ancient Studies."

Whoever it was put the phone down on her. 

She slammed the phone down and looked at her watch. "Finally!" she said to herself relieved. 

"Didn't come at a bad time, did I?" A female voice asked behind her. 

Karen turned around to face a woman about a year younger than herself looking out her out of vaguely familiar eyes. "Oh you're Nigel's friend he told me you'd be coming here; before he left". 

The woman looked surprised "He left?" 

"Yeah a relic hunt. He asked me if I could show you around and told me to tell you that he'll be back soon and the keys to his apartment are in Sydney's office". 

Nigel's sister looked slightly annoyed, "Well I suppose I should introduce myself…Siobhan". 

Karen shook her hand and smiled, "Karen…Are you hungry? I was just headed out to get something to eat". 

"Yes I'm starving!" 

"Okay I just need to take these papers somewhere and I'll be back in a minute". Karen held the fallen papers in her hand. 

Siobhan nodded her head in answer and Karen wandered out of the office and down the corridor. She heard a rumbling noise behind her and she turned around to see two paramedics wheeling a stretcher into the room. 

"Is something wrong?" She enquired. 

The bearded man in front of her nodded and produced a tranquilliser gun and aiming at her, she stepped back towards the office she looked around for an escape route. "You'll be taking a little trip with us now Miss". He fired and the dart flew through the air and pierced her neck. 

She didn't make a sound as she fell into the waiting arms of her captor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Could these seats get anymore uncomfortable?" Nigel said more to himself than anyone else, he moved around trying to get into a better position. 

"We'll be in Singapore soon; Karen booked us into a hotel overnight". 

"Hopefully their seats are better than this! So what do you know about this Jacob's character?" Nigel asked trying to keep his mind off the plane. 

"Nothing really he just appeared out of nowhere; according to computer records he doesn't exist…unless he's a 60 year old from Peru". 

"What did you find out about the book?" Sydney asked, she'd seem him researching it in the office before they'd left for the airport. 

"That's the thing Syd there is nothing to research anything that I found was based on myth and legend, there was nothing to prove that this book is real". He told her emphasising myth and legend. 

'We will be landing shortly please return to your seats and fasten you seatbelts'. "Finally! Any more time in these seats and I'd be making an appointment for physio for the rest of the month" Sydney said as she arched her back, cracking the bones, "That's better".  
  
In fifteen minutes the plane had landed and they were making their way to the exit, "Karen said the hotel was ten minutes walk away from the east exit", Sydney told Nigel as they got out into the fresh air. 

After walking for about twenty minutes they finally reached the hotel, a run down establishment with a boarded up window at the front. 

"I thought Karen checked us into the Marriott" Nigel looked up at their home for the night and edged forward towards the door. 

Sydney looked up at the sign, "The Merriott it's an easy mistake". 

Nigel tenderly pushed open the fragile door and peeked inside, the door was flung open and a large tattooed old man stood before him, "What you want!" He shouted. "W...We have reservations!" Nigel said quietly. 

He nodded and stepped aside to let Nigel and Sydney walk in, "One room, first door on left up the stairs". 

"One room?" Nigel asked, "I believe we asked for two rooms". 

"One room or no room". He wiggled the key in front of them and Nigel reluctantly took it. Sydney and he walked up the stairs. "Don't make too much noise!" The hotel owner shouted out to them laughing maniacally. 

Nigel blushed a deep red and hid his face, he opened the door and they both walked inside cautiously. The room was better than the rest of the hotel, the shower and toilet were usable at least and the bedroom itself boasted a large four-poster bed. "I suppose we'd better get some sleep" Nigel suggested then he looked embarrassed again "N…Not together…Not that I wouldn't like to but…Oh um, oh shit". 

Sydney tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't work, "I know what you mean just don't say anything else you're digging yourself deeper into this". 

Nigel nodded his face finally beginning to regain its normal colour, "I'll take the floor", he offered. 

"Nigel we're both adults and the bed is perfectly big enough for the both of us". 

He started to protest. "Nigel! As your boss I'm telling you, you can sleep on the comfortable bed instead of the hard wooden floor". 

"Well when you put it like that Syd".  
  
That night as they were finally beginning to find rest the mobile phone rang and woke them up. "Bloody hell!" Nigel sighed. 

It was probably the closest Sydney had ever heard him come to being angry. He dragged himself out of the bed and ruffled through the rucksack; finally producing the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"You must be Mr Bailey. In case you were planning on finding The Book of Ryanatu for Mr Jacobs I'm about to give you incentive to find it for me" 

There was a pause on the other line and Sydney seeing Nigel's worried face got out of the bed and waited for him to speak. Nigel heard the man on the other end of the line again, "We have Karen here and we're going to keep her with us until you find us the book!" 

He heard a female voice then a click and the line went dead he turned to Sydney, "They said the have Karen." 

"Who has her" 

"They don't have Karen they have my sister!"  
  
TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"We've got to find her!" Nigel practically shouted; a panic stricken look crossed his face. Sydney pulled him back as he went towards the door.

"Nigel listen to me the _only _way we'll get her back is if we co-operate with these people, we find this relic and hand it over".

"But the book doesn't exist!" he protested. He paused. "What if they find out she isn't Karen they might kill her".

Sydney was as worried as Nigel now though she didn't show it openly she forced herself to remain calm "She probably knows they might…Uh so that's why she's obviously not told them yet and if she did tell them who she really was they'd have more leverage because of it".

"You're right as always" he relented.

"We'll get an earlier flight out of here so we can start searching as soon as possible when Karen was kidnapped we got her back and we'll get you're sister back too".

"I need some fresh air", Nigel said as he stood up. 

Sydney nodded in understanding she walked back to the bed and watched as Nigel got his coat and walked out of the room.

* * *

Nigel stood outside looking at the passport that he held in his hand; he looked back at the hotel then along the road that led to the airport.

"I know what's happened", a voice said behind him.

Nigel spun around in surprise and stepped back, "Who are you".

The man looked like he was dressed for the beach in dark shorts and navy top his dark hair was covered by a baseball cap, "Owen Jacobs".

Nigel suddenly recognised the man's thick accent, "You know where my sister is?" he asked hopefully.

"Regretfully no; but I know where they _will _take her you must leave…Alone. They will be looking for Sydney to rescue the girl they won't expect you".

Nigel looked slightly irritated at the use of _the girl_, "Well I have my passport but I don't like just leaving like this".

"I will tell her".

Nigel looked slightly surprised, "You're not coming?"

"No they know me and you shouldn't be seen with me I will give you directions on where to find her" Jacobs handed Nigel a folded up piece of paper, "Good luck".

* * *

Sydney sat on the edge of the bed watching the door expecting it to open at any moment. It didn't. She looked at her watch, he'd been gone for thirty minutes, she stood up and walked to the window, "Where are you Nigel". She opened the window and looked outside; she saw a man walking outside the hotel in shorts and T-shirt. She held her arm out to feel for a breeze, there was none. She looked to the chair where Nigel had put his jacket then remembered he'd taken it with him. "Oh Nigel!"

* * *

Sydney sprinted to the airport completely aware that she was being followed but she didn't stop. Once she got through the first doors she looked around, she ran to one of the ticket booths.

"When was the last flight to New Zealand?"

The man looked at the wall clock, "Five minutes ago".

Sydney looked defeated, "When's the next flight?"

"8 hours…Do you want a ticket".

She nodded her head "Yeah one please…Just one".

* * *

NEW ZEALAND

Nigel wasn't bothered about his aching limbs this time he was to busy concentrating on where to go, stay and see if Sydney was on the next flight or go. He chose the latter after all Jacobs had warned him the kidnappers would be on the look out for Sydney. He looked around until he saw the payphones he could call her at least.

He waited for the dialling tone then phoned the mobile number that he'd left at the hotel. It was answered straight away.

"Nigel?"

He first noticed she sounded worried, "Yes Syd it's me --"

"What were you thinking!"

"I couldn't wait --"

"You could have left a note or something for all I knew they'd taken you too!"

Nigel suddenly felt dreadful for what he'd done, "I'm sorry".

"Its okay I know why you did it, in you're position I'd have done the same thing…Just wait for me".

"I can't I spoke to Jacobs he said they'd be looking for you…I have to tackle this one on my own".

Sydney didn't say anything she would've said the same as Nigel just had.

"There's a café near the airport I'll meet you there in two days at 10 am". 

Sydney spoke quieter now "Okay two days".

"Bye Syd".

"Nigel be careful".

"You don't have to worry about that", he told her reassuringly he put the phone down all of a sudden he felt _very _alone.

TBC…

__

*Feedback please*


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

As soon as Sydney turned off the phone she turned around and grabbed Jacob's by the T-shirt and pushed him back against the wall, people gaped at the pair as they walked past but they wisely chose to ignore what was going on.

"Why did they take her!" she demanded of the man in front of her.

"They want the book".

"Why? What is so important about _this _relic…It doesn't exist…Or that's what we've been led to believe".

"It disappeared long ago in the village that Ryanatu had made for his family and friends; when the village was destroyed we believe he left the book while he went after the killers…The only person that knew of the books existence was Prince Martin of Kelar. He was the evil Kings brother but was Ryanatu's friend…He found the book and hid it. One year ago Martin's diary was found in it was a map showing where the book was hidden".

"So these people what claim do they have on the book?"

"I am a descendant of Ryanatu the man who has kidnapped Mr Bailey's sister is a descendant of the King, he believes his ancestor to be a good man and Ryanatu to be the evil one…To put it simply he doesn't want to be proved wrong; he will burn the book and pretend nothing ever happened".

"Nigel's walking right into a family war…I have to go there".

"No!"

"You listen to me, the only way they will let Nigel's sister go is if he finds the relic they'll be watching him to make sure he does what they say. I'll find his sister then help Nigel in any way that I can".

"It's too dangerous Miss Fox".

"I'm not asking for your permission Mr Jacobs I'm telling you I am going to New Zealand to help my friend".

Something in her voice told Jacobs that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Sydney Fox; Sydney stood back and let go of Jacobs. He straightened his T-Shirt and looked around as if someone was watching them there and then, there was an uncomfortable silence between them then finally Jacobs made his decision.

"Okay…I'll help you".

* * *

As soon as Nigel exited the airport someone came along side him and took hold of him by the arm.

"Come with me Mr Bailey no harm will come to you or Karen if you do as I say; there's a navy van outside go to it and get in".

He left Nigel and when he turned around the man was gone he saw the said van pull up no far from where he stood; he did as he was told and made his way towards it. The stranger in the drivers seat nodded to the back of the van where the doors were thrown open and another man beckoned him inside.

"You don't want to stand around outside for too long you don't know whose watching".

Nigel was pulled into the van the door slammed shut and the van sped away.

* * *

"Now listen to me show me that she's alright", Nigel said forcefully. "Please, he spoke politely this time after seeing there angry expressions when he'd ordered them around.

The man who'd given him his instructions at the airport nodded to the driver of the van; he left the room and returned with Siobhan.

"Nigel?" she asked as if her eyes where deceiving her.

He nodded, "Yes _Karen _you'll be out of here soon.

The driver grabbed her roughly pulling her back into the other room Nigel stepped forward.

"Wait –"

"Let's get down to business Mr Bailey".

"If you want this done properly Sydney should be here".

"Of course bring the world-renowned relic hunter to us so she can trick us and then take the book for herself I don't think so".

Nigel laughed, "Well can't say I didn't try eh!"

* * *

Karen listened carefully as she took in what Sydney was telling her. She'd come back and found Siobhan missing but she'd assumed the woman had got sick of waiting and left.

"Karen go home and stay there I don't want to chance these people going back there and realising their mistake".

"Okay I'll go straight away…Is Nigel all right?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"He knows what he's doing I trust him to do what he thinks is right" she was admitting it to herself as well as Karen.

Her assistant hung up the phone within five minutes she was out of the university and on her way home.

* * *

Nigel listened quietly as Adam; the Kings descendant told the story of his people and Ryanatu's. He spoke about his own family with the uttermost respect but when he spoke Ryan or Owens name he mouth practically spat with venom.

"They were evil beings Mr Bailey and they must not be allowed to see this book, it will not be easy the changelings were devious people and left traps everywhere I will show you the entrance but you must find you're way through".

Nigel nodded "Of course can't wait" he said sarcastically "Just one question though".

Adam waited for him to continue.

"You don't have anything to eat before I go, do you?

He could have been mistaken but Nigel didn't think Adam found his comment very amusing.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: In this story I might refer to things that happened in my fic 'Change' so if you get confused I'd recommend you read that, you can find it in the fantasy section. 

CHAPTER FIVE

Adam sat in his makeshift office; he leaned back on his chair with his legs crossed over and leaning on the desk in front of him, he smoked a cigar, the smoke billowing around the room, while listening on the phone. He'd had a spy watching the airport he didn't know Sydney Fox as well as the some of the people he'd come across on his travels but he had a good feeling she'd be on her way to New Zealand as soon as there was a flight available.

"Is Mr Jacobs with her?" Adam asked simply in a monotone voice.

"He is helping her sir, yes, I saw them together at the airport"

"So she _is _here then?" he tried to contain his anger.

The man on the other end of the line gave a muffled response, Adam assumed he'd said yes. He didn't bother giving a response to his spy he hung up the phone and looked to the closed door of his office.

"We're leaving now!"

The two men in the room looked to one another in surprise though they didn't dare question their boss; they wanted to know what was going on. They picked up the backpacks that they'd packed earlier in the day and waited side by side for Adam to come out. He did after a few seconds a canvas pack slung across his shoulder, he pointed to where Nigel and Siobhan sat.

"Get them up!"

Harris the driver of the van and his cousin Ben each grabbed one their 'hostages' and pushed them in front.

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow!" Nigel said looking around worriedly.

Harris pushed the gun to the young Englishman's neck, "I guess there was a change of plans", he said in a threatening voice.

"Harris please…If you harass the hostages how will we get them to co-operate?" Adam walked towards them speaking in a bored tone of voice. He motioned towards the door, "Get moving" he ordered, not waiting for an answer to his last question.

Ben pushed Siobhan in front of him she stubbornly stopped walking.

"If you want to me to walk you just have to ask".

"Vonny don't annoy the nice man", Nigel said as he walked beside her.

Ben sneered pocketing a knife that lay on the floor, Adam pushed in front of them and blocked the exit.

"How did you get the nickname Vonny from a name like Karen…Huh?"

"It a…it's her middle name!" Nigel blurted out trying to cover up the mistake.

Adam didn't buy it.

"No I think the imbecile that _was _my partner grabbed the wrong girl…Now the question is, who…are…you?" he tapped his foot on the floor waiting for answer.

"Well that's ridiculous of course" Nigel said cringing, "Wait…_Was _you're partner…What happened to him exactly?"

"If you don't give me an answer right now Mr Bailey the lady her will die" Adam told him in a polite tone of voice.

"You wouldn't" Nigel said.

"Don't test my patience" he snatched the gun off Harris and aimed it at Siobhan; who shrunk back against the wall.

"Wait! All right, all right! This isn't Karen she's my sister" he told them in a defeated voice.

"We don't need her…Get her out of my sight…I don't like being lied to Mr Bailey".

Ben pulled Siobhan outside.

"No wait just hold on! She can help me!" Nigel shouted as he watched his sister disappear outside.

The gunshot echoed around them. Nigel tried to push Harris away from him but he was held fast.

"That was unfortunate" Harris whispered in his ear.

"Unfortunate! You just shot her! In cold blood! You murdering little b--"

Ben looked through the broken window, "There's someone in the bushes"

"I take it that means she's alive?" Adam asked; he was getting frustrated very fast.

Adam nodded, "She's here".

Adam looked at Nigel, "Happy now?"

* * *

Sydney ducked low in the bushes after Ben had seen here she stayed as still as was humanly possible while Ben looked around near where she had been standing moments earlier, she heard Nigel shout something inside then saw Ben tell them something through the window. Jacobs knelt down beside her watching what was happening.

"Why did you just do that?"

"I had to create a diversion he was going to shoot her" Sydney said in a 'what do you think' voice.

Ben backed away from the window and started walking in their direction.

"On three we run back the way we came" Sydney directed.

"Yes, we need to draw him away from the others".

"Exactly…1…2…3!"

The spun around and began running they heard Ben shout and before Adam could tell him otherwise, began running after them. They ran through the trees until they made it to a clearing Jacobs hurriedly climbed a tree while Sydney stayed beside it, waiting for Ben to catch up to them.

* * *

Adam led them away from the hut and drew them deeper into the trees, Nigel and Siobhan were behind him with Harris bringing up the rear.

"You know if we wait until tomorrow it'll be easier to see where we're going" Nigel shouted out.

"I can see perfectly well Mr Bailey".

"Of course you can…Like I said wonderful night for a stroll".

* * *

Ben stopped in front of Sydney watching her carefully, "Don't try anything" he warned.

She shook her head and smiled broadly "Oh _I _won't, he on the other hand…"

Ben turned as Jacobs jumped down form the tree knocking Ben to the rocky ground he pinned him down.

"Where is he taking my friend" Sydney demanded.

"I don't know I was just supposed to keep an eye on them" I don't know anything".

"He's telling the truth" Jacobs told her.

"I thought as much, hired help…We can take him back to the cabin and tie him up the others have probably left already".

Jacobs looked up to the ever-darkening sky, "No moon…They won't get far in this light…Neither will we".

"The dark isn't going to stop me from finding them" she said defiantly "No lets get moving we don't want them to get too far ahead".

* * *

"This is all the help we have on finding the book!" Nigel looked at the small piece of paper in his hand, the riddle had been rewritten where the original was he didn't know and Adam was telling.

"We have an idea of the location that will tell us exactly where it is".

Nigel read the clue out loud: 

"Where the trees are an arch and the door is in shadow 

A pond is a shower and eyes must have the power. 

The sun will shine like rocks of gold

The people lived here in the days of old. 

In the place that shines so bright even in the darkest light 

The animals will gather here to keep safe the book he held so dear".

"These people didn't like making things easy, did they?" Nigel muttered as he treid to decipher the meaning of the riddle.

TBC…

*Feedback please*


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far*

CHAPTER SIX

Adam stopped them after walking for two and a half hours the 'path' they were following was thick and overgrown, weeds stretched across the ground in front of them and as it was still dull it was hard to see where they were going.

It had rained the night before so the wood for the fire was damp making it hard for the fire to light, Harris had lit it once and it had died down after a minute, they were cold and tired and the trigger happy Harris was in a less than desirable mood. Nigel had thrown a canvas over the branches of a tree that he was sat under it wasn't as good as a tent but it was better than nothing, he used a torch to look at the crumpled piece of paper that he held in his hand no one had bothered him while he tried to decipher the directions which he was grateful for.

Siobhan leant against the tree trunk she'd fallen asleep a few minutes earlier after helping Nigel with the riddle. Adam watched them both, Siobhan sleeping peacefully and Nigel wrapped up in his work, he walked towards them and crouched in front of Nigel who took off his glasses and looked nervously at his captor.

"Yes?"

"You've been lying to me again Mr Bailey" he spoke softly.

Nigel looked at him an indignant look on his face, "No I haven't!"

Adam nodded his head slowly, "You told me Siobhan was your sister but I had a friend of mine check out your story…your lying".

"Wel…No…She…Is. Not my _real _sister. She's a closer sibling than my brother!"

"We have to talk about telling the truth you and I", he said in a warning tone before moving away back to his partner.

Adam sat down in front of the fire that had been lit again this time it looked like it would stay burning.

"I want Miss Bailey out of here" he told Harris who sat beside him a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Permanently?" he asked his voice void of emotion.

"I have no need of her".

Sydney sneaked through the bushes making her way as quietly as possible to where Nigel sat, Jacobs stayed near to where the main campfire was listening in on Adam's conversation. Sydney hid behind the tree that Nigel was near, she leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder, he shouted in surprise alerting Adam and his partners.

"Uh just a spider, terrible things!" he hoped he sounded convincing.

Adam appeared to buy the story though only because he wasn't too keen on the arachnids either, not that he would tell anyone that.

"Nigel don't speak" Sydney directed quietly.

He nodded listening to her.

"Nod your head for yes…are they treating you…the both of you okay?"

He nodded his head while still looking as if he was interested in the riddle.

"We have to get you out of here Jacobs will distract them in five minutes then run to the east, okay?"

Nigel nodded again he heard her turn around to sneak away, "It was dangerous coming here they could have seen you".

Sydney stopped, "Well it's a good job I did they were going to shoot her back there…" She quickly and quietly moved away from the camp.

As Sydney had said Jacobs caused a distraction five minutes later, he fired a flare gun into the air; which alerted Adam and Harris to his presence the two men aimed into the bushes where they thought the shooter was hiding. Jacobs ran in and tackled them from the side knocking them to the muddy floor and winding Harris momentarily. 

It was all the distraction Nigel and Siobhan needed they ran to the east as Sydney instructed, the two captors didn't notice they were gone. 

As Jacobs jumped up off the ground to follow them Adam grabbed his leg dragging him to the ground he kicked Ryanatu's decendant hard in the stomach causing the man to keel over in pain, Adam stood up and towered over his fallen enemy, he picked up his gun that he'd dropped in his fall and aimed it at Jacobs.

"You shouldn't have gone against me!"

"Your wrong Adam, admit it!"

Jacobs heard a click and waited. Nothing happened. He heard Sydney speak a few words to Adam, upon hearing her voice Adam turned around to see her fist flying towards him, it connected with his face and his head snapped back and he stumbled she kicked the weapon out of his hand and skidded across the floor. He righted himself and tried to punch her in the stomach she blocked it and grabbed his wrist twisting it, forcing him to move his arm, it was twisted behind his back and he fell to his knees.

"You made a big mistake kidnapping Nigel".

"Sydney Fox I presume pleased to finally meet you", he said in a charming voice.

"The feeling isn't mutual" she looked across to where Jacobs now stood, "Are you all right?"

"I'll live…find the book I'll take care of him" he nodded at Adam.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked she wasn't sure Jacobs could handle Adam on his own.

"Miss Fox! I do believe you broke my wrist!" Adam announced in shock.

"You lucky that's all I broke" Sydney shouted as she left the camp leaving Adam in Jacobs hands then she noticed Harris was gone and Nigel was alone somewhere in the wood.

TBC…


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sydney raced through the forest shouting Nigel's name she was silently berating herself for not realising Harris had escaped there were only tow places he'd go after Nigel to continue his job or go back to the hut to find his brother, Sydney hoped he'd choose the latter. She'd told him to travel east but so far there was no sign of him and he wasn't answering her calls.

* * *

"Oh my!" Nigel stood and stared at the flower infested arch that rose up before him, in his haste he'd almost missed it but now looking at and standing before the sacred place he knew the stories were true, he knew he'd found the right place. He took out his glasses and put them on.

"Siobhan could you get the paper out of my bag?"

She nodded and did as he said, "You think this is the right place?" she asked a hint of doubt in her voice.

Nigel nodded, "I know it is" he studied the riddle again. "Where the trees are an arch…A few trees have been cut down from this area I'd imagine two of them grew in front of the stone arch…"

"After you" Siobhan stepped aside to let him pass.

"We should wait for Sydney and Jacobs they'd want to see this".

Siobhan shrugged and sat down leaning against the stone.

Nigel walked forward and knelt down examining the marks in the stone he took his camera out of his pack and started taking photographs. The sound of a gunshot startled him causing him to drop the camera, a bullet ricocheted off the arch chipping the stone.

"Going inside sounds like a good idea after all" he said as he pulled Siobhan to her feet then they ran into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Sydney followed the sound of the gunshots until she came to the place where Nigel and Siobhan had stood minutes earlier she picked up the camera and looked around, there was no sign of the gunman.

Nigel rooted around inside his pack until he found a what he was looking for he flicked on the torch, he looked at the riddle again thoughtfully, "The door is in shadow…We've walked the whole length of this tunnel there is no door!"

"Maybe it was translated wrong" Siobhan suggested.

"Maybe…"

They heard the click of gun.

"It was translated fine you're reading it wrong".

"Harris wonderful to see you again long time no see…"

Harris pushed Nigel forward and grabbed Siobhan "Does this situation seem familiar Nigel?"

"Well I am getting an odd feeling of déjà vu".

Harris dangled something in front of Nigel "These will be better to see through".

Nigel put on the night vision goggles and began walking through the tunnel again he saw Sydney by the entrance she began walking towards him. He waved his arm trying to tell her about Harris.

"What's going on!" Harris demanded.

"Nothing just another spider".

Sydney nodded upon hearing Harris's voice now knowing what Nigel was signalling to. Harris moved beside Nigel when he saw him stop abruptly.

"I can see something through there" Nigel pointed in front of him "It's an opening in the wall…The door!" he hurried forward pulling off the goggles and throwing them to the floor, he walked through the opening and looked around.

The sun was beginning to rise making it easy to see outside the cave had brought them to a part of the forest that was impossible to get to unless you knew where the arch and 'door' was. Streams of sunlight shone on a pond that was frozen over despite the time of year. Willow trees grew around the pond and the grass was now overgrown.

"A pond is a shower…Well this must be the pond…" He saw Nigel creeping up behind Harris. "Can you see a shower anywhere Mr Harris?" Nigel asked politely distracting his captor.

Harris turned around as Sydney kicked him he fell back against the frozen pond the gun in his hand went off and Siobhan shouted out. Nigel paled considerably and ran to where his sister sat. Harris slipped on the ice as he tried to stand his arms flailed wildly as he tried to find something to grab onto. Sydney kicked him square in the stomach and he fell backwards in to a weeping willow banging his head on the icy trunk. Sydney joined Nigel.

"Is she alright?"

Nigel nodded in relief "The bullet caught her arm on a ricochet…That was too close" Concern was still evident in his voice.

Siobhan nudged him "Don't you have a relic to find?"

The two relic hunters stood in front of a cave that went under the pond water had frozen in mid flow as it sprinkled over the cave entrance in a shower.

"It must be through here", Sydney said as she looked through the cave.

Due to small holes in the soil the sun shone through making the cave look like it was littered with gold.

"Eyes must have the power…Power for what?" Nigel enquired.

Sydney thought for a moment, Nigel thought it best not to interrupt her "Harris gave you night vision goggles, right? Maybe you had to have special vision to see the door…You said yourself you couldn't see it before you put the goggles on…"

"And whoever translated this got it mixed up they put the instructions in the wrong order" Nigel finished getting exited he began to move forward. "The next part says the sun will shine like rocks of gold".

"It saying we have to walk through the cave" She stepped in front of Nigel and began walking through the shafts of light that shone through the roof. "In the place that shines so bright even in the darkest light".

"Its pretty dark in here Syd".

"It must means natural light like near the entrance…Nigel are you feeling alright?" she enquired as she saw her unusually quiet TA look towards the entrance for the five time in a matter of minutes.

He nodded, "I'm just anxious to leave here…It's the first time she's travelled out of England to visit me and she gets kidnapped and shot, and its my fault!"

Sydney stopped and faced him a reassuring look on her face "It isn't your fault! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"And if it happens again?"

Sydney didn't answer. Nigel didn't push the question.

"In the legends it said the people of Senalar could change into a bird, a panther and a dolphin…The animals will gather here" Sydney recited part of the last line.

"What does a creature of the air, land and water have in common?" Nigel looked around as if the cave would shout out the answer, "Well they were all controlled by man so, a village?" Nigel suggested.

"But not Senalar because Ryanatu was banished from there so the home he made for his family must be down here somewhere…That's where the book will be!"

They walked faster down the long tunnel that adjoined the cave it seemed to get darker the deeper they travelled making it harder to see where they were going, before they knew it they were at a dead end.

"That's impossible!" Sydney shouted out in frustration.

Nigel tapped her on the arm, "Look at the stone".

She shone her torch onto the cave walls, on the left there was a carving of a mighty bird its wings outstretched, on the right was a dolphin diving out of water and in front of them was a panther hunting. She pointed in front of her, "There's a chest" she took out her knife and the lock shattered as she pressed the weapon against it.

The lid swung back and the both waited in anticipation.

There was nothing, "Maybe the it wasn't real after all" Nigel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Only a family member may touch the chest" Jacobs' voice echoed throughout the tunnel, he walked out of the darkness and reached inside the chest. 

"Where's Adam?" Nigel asked looking around nervously.

"He's a little tied up" Harris quipped.

A rumbling sound started above them and they stepped back, a blinding light shot through the roof of the cave and dazzled them. It slowly grew dimmer until it they could see again.

Due to the earlier darkness they hadn't noticed a small alcove in the rock covered over with dirt and leaves, the light now lit up the alcove where something bound in cloth was wedged inside, Jacobs stepped forward and reached out he uncovered the book. It was leather bound with a bueatiful mixed bird engraved on the front. "It is the sacred book of Ryanatu".

"You're families history", Sydney said with a smile "You've got a lot of history to catch up on Mr Jacobs".

"Now you're people and Adams' will know the truth" Nigel added.

Jacobs just smiled. His people had known the truth all along.

* * *

Three days later Sydney returned to Trinity where things would return to normal, for a little while at least, she'd teach, mark papers and wait for the next person to call who needed a relic to be found.

Karen greeted her as she walked through the door "Hi! How did it go…Did you find the book?"

"Yes and yes the book is going to stay with Jacobs, it should be kept in the family" She looked around for her TA "Isn't Nigel in yet?"

"Yeah he came in earlier then left again almost straight away".

Sydney looked puzzled upon hearing that she shrugged off the strange feeling she had and headed into her office. There was an envelope propped up against the phone on her desk she hurriedly opened it and looked at the typed letter inside.

Karen watched her from in the other desk, "Is something wrong?"

"Nigel…He's handed in his letter of resignation…"

Karen got up from he own desk and walked over to where Sydney stood, "Why would he do that? Did something happen in New Zealand?"

Sydney shook her head in bewilderment "Wait he felt guilty over his sisters kidnapping --"

"But that wasn't his fault!" Karen interrupted abruptly.

"Would you excuse me" Sydney said as she reached for the phone.

"Yeah sure" Karen said sombrely, she closed her door quietly on the way out.

Sydney dialled Nigel's mobile number but the phone he always carried with him was shut off, she proceeded to phone his home number it was picked up after the fifth dial.

"Hello Syd" Nigel answered.

She was suddenly lost for words.

"Sydney?"

"…Yeah…Nigel…You can't leave!" she blurted out.

"I'm not permanently" 

She felt a huge weight lifted off her chest.

"Just until Siobhan's finished studying at Trinity", he added.

"That's four years! Why didn't you tell me this in person?"

"I didn't want to give you the chance to change my mind".

"Nigel" she said gently "If you thought I could persuade you to stay then you don't really want to leave".

He smiled at that though she couldn't see him "You can always make me change my mind…You'll replace me --"

"You're irreplaceable".

He felt a swell of pride upon hearing that "I just can't not yet…Goodbye Sydney"

"Not goodbye just see you later".

"See you later then" he said trying to sound cheerful as he hung up the phone.

Sydney suddenly didn't feel like another relic hunt after all.

****

The End

__

So tell me thought.

  
  
  



	8. Epilogue

****

The Book of Ryanatu

EPILOGUE

__

People spoke about him in awe some in fear, but for many years whether in good or bad, they spoke of him; he never left their thoughts. The King who ruled the lands across the water feared him like no other; Ryanatu was a shadow.

He was born many years ago in a land that no longer exists, across the mountains and in the deepest valley. He was classed as an outcast because he was different, like no other, when he finally did what people had wanted him to do for years they called him a deserter. 

He saved his fathers village and brought them into Senalar land where Onar his half brother lived, he was told to leave; he created his own village a paradise lost forgot. A vicious King destroyed his home while Ryanatu was travelling and when he returned a pile of ash awaited him, he took up his sword and he became his former self once again, the assassin returned. He swore to avenge the death of his family by seeking out those who had taken part in the massacre and let blood drop on scared ground, he hunted them down, they were his prey.

The King's brother helped him escape across the water, the enemy helped him and in turn risked his own life, and Ryan never forgot the favour.

Loqnos who was an outcast himself helped him, he became Ryanatu's mentor teaching him everything he knew about pride, honour and the will to live. He disappeared on the eve of Ryanatu's departure from the mountains across the water, as far as we know nobody knows what happened to Loqnos and if Ryanatu ever found him. But the past reveals itself in time.

Owen Jacobs 


End file.
